


Why You Shouldn't Turn to Witchcraft for Success

by heyprocrastination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Essay, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyprocrastination/pseuds/heyprocrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congratulations! You just sold your soul to a bloodthirsty demon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Shouldn't Turn to Witchcraft for Success

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for school two years ago, and it still applies. Don't turn to witchcraft for success, people.

Witchcraft. It’s not all warts and bubbling potions and getting people to do your bidding. Sure, practicing witchcraft can have benefits, like getting yourself promoted or winning every single contest you enter. However, the cons of becoming a witch  _ far _ outweigh the pros. By the end of this essay, I hope that all thoughts of becoming involved with witchcraft will be driven from your mind, for your own good.

First of all, although witchcraft  _ can _ give you incredibly good fortune—for example, a pay raise, or winning the lottery— _ it’s not worth it _ . Trust me. Have you ever wondered where all of that power is coming from? There’s no way a human can perform this kind of magic, so what is? The answer is a demon. Yep. Demons are providing this power, and when I say demons, I mean the black-eyed, vicious, and emotionless creatures from h-e-double hockey sticks. So before you light the candles and start chanting Latin phrases that you don’t even understand, let me set the scene: you’re muttering these incantations, holding hands with your witchy friends in a circle around an offering, and when you’ve finished? Congratulations! You just sold your soul to a bloodthirsty demon! And believe me, you do not want to do that. Once you’ve sold it, there’s no going back. It’s worse than being a slave; you can’t escape, even by dying.

Then again, you might not care about that (if so, what in the world is wrong with you?). You might say, “Ah, whatever. My soul is a small price to pay for finally being able to get back at that person who bullied me in school!” I suppose that’s true; witchcraft is often practiced as a way to inflict a painful death upon your enemies. But honestly, how long do you expect to get away with it? There  _ are _ people who watch for things like that (supernatural things) and stop them. By stop, I mean kill. These people are hunters of the supernatural, thus the name “hunters”. They scout for supernatural beings, hunt them down, and get rid of them so that they can’t hurt any more people. In case you haven’t figured it out yet, witches are in the “supernatural things” category. Take a moment to think before you start inflicting pain upon people; is this really worth your soul  _ and _ your inevitable early-death-by-hunter? I didn’t think so.

All in all, becoming a witch is definitely not worth the trouble that comes out of it. Now that you know all of the costs of becoming involved in witchcraft, hopefully you no longer find the idea appealing. If you still want to become a witch, then… well, on your own head be it. Spread the word, share this essay, and hopefully together we can lessen the amount of soul-selling and death in our world!


End file.
